wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Balance
�������� ���� ����������, �������� ������ ���������������� �������� ����'�� ��������, �������� ������ ���������� ������ ���� ���� �������������� Balance belongs to Moon. She is the protagonist of Perfectly Imperfect and was created for the Zodiac Symbol Contest. She is representative of the Libra zodiac. INFP | Silk/Night/Sea | ♀️ | Libra Somewhere by the emerald sea Where the moon and water meet Somewhere close to harmony When the world is sound asleep "Balance is sooooo ''cute!" ~ One of Balance's old "friends" �������������������� Balance is small, chubby, and cute, something that certainly doesn't help other dragons take her seriously. She isn't that small for her age, but the way she holds herself- bouncing up and down on her talons, eyes so wide they almost appear manic, makes her look like a very tiny dragonet. Even when she's angry, her big, indigo-purple eyes and round, childish face make her seem adorable- something that gets on Balance's nerves a lot, because dragons tend to treat her like she's a lot younger than she actually is. Her translucent blue wings are scattered with silvery-blue star scales and luminescent scales, formed into a constellation pattern; they are very large in comparison to her body, and sometimes you get the impression that she's going to topple over just from the largeness of her wings. Balance's horns are long and curved. She has shimmering indigo-blue mainscales, dark royal blue topscales, and azure underscales. Though her appearance does mostly resemble that of a SilkWing, she also has translucent powder blue fins running down her spine, a rounded snout, and silver glowscales on her underbelly, wings, and tail. On the right side of her face, she has a dark navy birthmark in the shape of the Libra symbol. J''ust a small town girl, Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere... "Balance is unique. She has this spark of energy and life... she's a truly amazing dragon." ~ A dragon in Sanctuary after hearing one of her speeches ���������������������� Balance is somewhat of an oddity. She's bubbly and bouncy, and tries to see the bright side in everything... sometimes it can be hard, though. Balance's idealistic view of things can lead her to be easily tricked, and her forgiving nature often leads to dragons being careless around her because they know she won't stay mad. Balance is quite indecisive at times; she hates making decisions for herself and would rather just go with the flow and let everyone else make the decisions for her. She can be easily overwhelmed by things such as this. Sometimes her cutesy-cutesy aura can cause dragons not to take her seriously. Balance resents this slightly- more than anything, she hates being treated as an innocent little dragonet, even if that's how she acts sometimes. Despite her seemingly ditzy nature, Balance is actually pretty clever. She likes learning and researching, especially about scavengers, but most dragons find her fascination with learning odd. The little tribrid loves fluffy blankets, sparkles, hot chocolate, and stargazing. She's the kind of dragon who loves being with friends but is overwhelmed by parties and too much social interaction, who tries to please everyone at the expense of her own happiness, who loves romance but would rather read a scroll about it than experience it for herself... or so she thought until she met Solace. Balance has such a positive, friendly aura that just makes you want to be around her. It's easy to make friends with Balance, and once you do, you'll have her trust and loyalty for the rest of your days. I can lead with pride, I can make us strong I'll be satisfied if I play along But the voice inside sings a different song What is wrong with me? "We would have brought you... It's not our ''fault you can't breathe underwater!" ~ Conch arguing about why they left Balance behind ������������������ Speed: 5/10 Strength: 3/10 Stealth: 7/10 Endurance: 4/10 Intelligence: 9/10 ''Another round of bullets hits my skin Well, fire away, 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in We are bursting through the barricades and reaching for the sun We are warriors Yeah, that's what we've become "I'm sick and tired of you treating me like a hapless dragonet! I know things! More than you'll ever know! I'm not ''an idiot, so don't treat me like it!" ~ Balance �������������� Kite was a SilkWing with big dreams. Her ambition was to one day become a doctor in the town of Sanctuary. When she met a young NightWing/SeaWing hybrid named Torrent, the two fell head over heels in love, and Kite seemingly forgot about her hope to one day heal others. The two returned to Torrent‘s childhood home in the Kingdom Of the Sea. Sadly, their love didn’t last. After having Balance, the two started to quarrel more often, and they both realized what they’d gotten themselves into. Maybe their decision to become mates was a little hasty. When Balance was little over a year old, Kite left her mate and daughter to become a doctor like she’d always wanted. Torrent didn’t last long after this, and he died of natural causes before Balance turned two, leaving Balance completely and utterly alone. Balance grew up as somewhat of an oddity in the Sea Kingdom. She was only one fourth SeaWing, and she couldn’t even breathe underwater, so she was always stuck on land while the others swam. She was always restricted to the above-water locations, had limited options of where to attend school, and couldn’t attend parties or special events. She always seemed to stick out- she was intelligent, creative, and bouncy, but she was strange. This made her the target for anyone who was annoyed with her constant happiness or was just bored. Anyone else liked her, but they treated her almost like a pet. More often than not, she was alone, and she liked being alone. What she really hated was being with her friends and the way she was treated. These dragons had been her best friends since she was a hatchling, but she was sick and tired of the way she was treated. One day, she decided to surprise Conch with a present. She came over to his house, ready to surprise him, and walked in to Conch and all of her friends laughing and mocking her. They had met without her, and they were making fun of her. Balance was mad- probably madder than she'd ever been in her entire life. Her so-called "friends" tried to make excuses, but she’d had it. She hated being treated like a three-year-old; she hated the jokes they would make about her, then say they were “just joking”. She was seven years old, and she lived by herself. She packed her bags and left. She found her new home in Sanctuary, perhaps hoping that she would run into her mother. Things were rough at first, but slowly, she built her new life in Sanctuary. She started studying scavengers and adopted two as her pets. As she learned more and more, she shared her knowledge with the world by publishing scrolls and giving speeches. This became her occupation. Balance finally found her place in the world. She never did find her mother, but she eventually had to learn to let that go. In addition, she finally met two real friends- the first being Magnolia, an anxious but friendly LeafWing who admired Balance's positivity. The other was Solace, a quiet but upbeat and friendly SkyWing. The two met shortly after Balance moved to Sanctuary. They have a strong friendship that might possibly be growing into something more. So did Balance find true happiness? This is debatable. She still feels lonely and underestimated sometimes, and her life isn't perfect, that's for sure. But Balance has learned to embrace the crazy of her life and accept that it- and she- are imperfect. And that isn't a bad thing. ''I smile It's so hard to look up when you've been down Sure would hate to see you give up now You look so much better when you smile "W-w-what? No." ~ Balance when asked if she likes Solace �������������������������� SEA KINGDOM "You are a ''nothing."'' ~ Resin Resin enjoyed bullying Balance. He was perpetually annoyed by her constant happiness and liked to shove her around when he was in a bad mood. Balance tried not to let him get to her, but it was hard. Whenever Resin made her feel like a nothing, she would curl up with a scroll and some fuzzy blankets until she felt better. Aqua "Are you ever quiet?" ~ Aqua Aqua is a bit annoyed by Balance’s constantly happy personality, but she generally thinks Balance is an OK dragon. Balance thinks Aqua is too short-tempered. SANCTUARY Cheetah "Balance? Who?- Oh. ''Balance."'' ~ Cheetah Cheetah can be snappy when Balance is too happy and sweet. She respects her and believes there is something more than a bouncy exited nuisance, but Cheetah is aloof and sometimes cold so they haven't become friends. Balance is a bit intimidated by Cheetah, but respects her nonetheless. Magnolia "Balance is really great, always smiling. She's a great friend." ~ Magnolia "Balance is really great. Always smiling. She's a great friend." ~Magnolia Balance and Magnolia are close friends. Magnolia admires Balance for her positivity, and Balance loves hanging out with Magnolia. Solace "Balance! ''Give me back my scroll!"'' ~ Solace after Balance "steals" one of his scrolls Solace is an orphan in Sanctuary, abandoned there by his mother. He is shy and doesn’t trust easily, but Balance is one of his closest friends. He enjoys her positivity and energy, and he likes spending time with her. Balance loves reading Solace's poems (when he will let her) and hanging out with him. When asked if they are a couple, Balance will sputter “No!” and change the subject. Savannah "Balance is ''amazing. She's the best friend I could ever have. Okay, was that good? Can I have my gold now?"'' ~ Savannah Savannah and Balance are friends. At first Savannah thought Balance was just a ditzy and dumb dragonet, but when Balance approached her and they engaged in conversation, she found that Balance was actually quite clever. Savannah doesn't really understand Balance's tendency to see the best in everyone, but she respects it. Balance found Savannah a bit gruff and prickly at first, but when she gave her a chance, she found that she actually really liked her. ������������ * Moonlight had a bit of trouble deciding on Balance's name. She debated simply Libra, then Sapphire (Libra's lucky gemstone), before landing on the name Balance. * Balance has been drawn with the Libra mark on both her right and left cheek. * Balance is very indecisive, a main attribute of both Libras and INFPs. * Both Balance and her creator are Libras. * Balance was slightly inspired by her creator's little sister. * The theme colors of Libra are pink and blue. Moonlight didn't include pink in Balance's appearance because she already had so many pink and blue OCs. * Balance has several theme songs because Moonlight couldn't choose just one. * Balance has a huge collection of jewelry. Most of the jewels are fake because Balance prefers sparkly jewelry to jewels of real value. �������������� Balance's gallery can be found here. Category:Content (MoonlightFantasy) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:SilkWings Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Females